


A Fool's Desire

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 on Fox, Alternate Universe, Denial, Eddie Diaz is in Denial, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Navigating high school can be a hard thing. It gets even worse for Eddie who ends up meeting Evan Buckley. Buck is one of the best people he has ever met, but they could never be together. His friends could never know how he truly felt about Buck. Evan Buckley was definitely on the other side of a line he could not cross. He didn't want to cross that line. He couldn't, or at least that's what Eddie continued to tell himself.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Fool's Desire

Oh I forgot to mention!! Any homophobic, degrading, and mean terms used in this series are not my personal belief. This is not how I feel, they are simple used to make the story more real. I do not want to trigger anyone or make them feel like the character in this story makes Buck and Eddie feel. That is not my intention. If you still read this thank you and if anyone has called you these names and worse I am truly sorry. You are loved and you are amazing! Keep your head up. 

Dedicated to @seaofashes 💕 with all my love.

Eddie was standing at his locker just staring inside. It was like he couldn’t concentrate. Everything seemed to start as soon as he saw the new kid. Eddie had been going to school with the same kids since practically kindergarten. There were a few new kids here and there, but none of them had anything on this one. Eddie didn’t even know what was so good about this kid. He just knew that he felt differently. He asked around and found out that new kid’s name was Evan Buckley.

Evan Buckley was gorgeous. Eddie almost felt sick admitting that, but it seemed he was attracted to him. It was the first time Eddie thought about a guy in that way. He was straight or at least that’s what he thought. He sighed, closing his locker. Hen was standing next to him, practically gawking. She had transferred their freshman year and Eddie found out a few weeks after to got settled that she was into girls. Hen was strong, she never tried to hide any part of herself. It wasn’t the same for a guy, or at least that is the way Eddie thought about it.

“Alright spill. Something is wrong.” Hen frowned.

“It’s nothing.” Eddie sighed, “Just drop it.”

“Oh no it’s definitely something.”

“Leave it!” Eddie cried.

Before he could apologize for his outburst Hen rolled her eyes and walked away. As if the universe was mocking him when he turned around to go to class Evan Buckley stood next to his locker. Apparently, he had the locker next to Eddie’s. Eddie groaned, which only drew the others attention. Evan turned towards him and smiled.

“Hi!” he said cheerfully.

“Hi…” Eddie managed before noticing his friends down the hall.

“I’m Evan Buckley. But you can call me Buck.”

“Buck.” Eddie repeated, “Oh uh…I’m Eddie.”

“You’re on the baseball team, right?” Buck grinned.

Eddie smiled at him. He didn’t know that Buck even knew who he was let alone that he played baseball. Apparently, Eddie was not the only one asking around. Eddie’s friends from the team came up behind Buck. They were all laughing and joking until they saw inside his locker. Tim the team’s captain actually spoke up before Eddie could.

“Who’s that guy?” he asked Buck gesturing to his locker.

“Oh, uh nobody.” Buck said.

“Is that your boyfriend or something?” Tim laughed.

“No…” Buck frowned, “He was, but we actually broke up. Yesterday.”

“So, you’re gay!” Tim shouted.

It was like the entire world stopped spinning. Eddie looked at Buck, he was sure he would be mortified but he seemed to be unbothered by the fact that Tim was outing him in front of the whole school. Eddie felt horrible for him.

“Tim, that’s enough.” Eddie forced out stepping towards Tim.

“Relax Diaz.” Tim stated angrily.

“What does it matter if I am?” Buck shouted, “It shouldn’t matter.”

Tim laughed, “Oh, but it does. If you are a fairy people need to know.”

“You’re a dick Tim!” Hen shouted immediately grabbing Buck’s hand and leaving the group.

Eddie sighed. Tim had been out of line, but he was afraid if he defended Buck then everyone would look at him as if he were gay. Being associated with someone was not the way he wanted his senior year to go. Eddie was worried about his image, a lot. He barely hung out with Hen outside of lunch. She had a circle of friends and they were nice to him, but Hen was into girls and everyone knew that. Before long the bell rang and it shook him out of his thoughts. He went to class, even more confused then before.

While in history class Eddie really thought about his attraction to Buck. If he was honest his attraction to guys didn’t start with Buck. It had always been there. He had just ignored it, but it was like the universe was trying to kill him. Buck seemed to be smart and funny. He was easy on the eyes and most of all no matter what happened it seemed like Buck was very happy. Eddie waited outside of Buck’s math class once he was done with history.

“Oh, hi.” Buck smiled.

“Hey, I’m sorry about Tim and the other guys. They were being real jerks.”

“Do you always apologize for him?” Buck frowned.

In truth Eddie had been apologizing for Tim his whole life. They had actually been best friends since the first grade, but it was more for necessity then actually having things in common. He didn’t want to tell Buck that, so he just lied.

“No.” Eddie said, “I really am sorry though. It was uncalled for what he did.”

“I don’t care if people know I’m gay. I don’t really give a shit that your friends are jerks.”

“Do you think I’m a jerk?” Eddie asked.

“No…not really.” Buck smiled at him.

“Oh, I’m also sorry that you and your boyfriend broke up.” He added.

“It’s okay. Things wouldn’t have worked out anyway.” Buck smiled sadly, “So, what’s your story?”

Eddie chuckled nervously, “I don’t really have a story.”

“Please. I’m sure someone as cute as you has an amazing story. I bet girls line up for you.”

“Not really. Although, once I was told I had amazing cheekbones.” Eddie winked.

“You do.” Buck grinned even wider than before.

Eddie practically blushed. He was such a mess. Buck was giving him compliments and he was acting like a girl. Eddie wasn’t used to the compliments. He had one girlfriend, but they broke up their sophomore year. They had a prom and sometimes they made out. Cindy was great for him, but eventually he got bored. The team still had no clue why they broke up. It might have had to do with the fact that Eddie was into guys. He would never admit that, but something always felt off about their relationship.

“Well, uh I just wanted to say sorry. Maybe I’ll see you at lunch.” Eddie smiled retreating to his next class.

When he was around Buck it was almost like he couldn’t breathe. He felt flushed all over. Eddie caught glimpses of Buck in the hallway throughout the day. Sometimes it would just be the back of his head, but for Eddie that was enough to make him go crazy. He would day dream in class. Only seeing Buck’s blue eyes.

At lunch he sat with Chimney, Bobby, and Hen. Buck soon joined them later. He sat right next to Eddie which only made him more uneasy. Eddie was trying to keep it together when Buck leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah…” Eddie said breathlessly.

Hen watched him from across the table. It suddenly clicked into place. Eddie seemed to like Buck, which was interesting because she thought Eddie was as straight as an arrow. She didn’t have a clue how she missed this, but to be fair Eddie was hard to read in general.

“So, Eddie…” Hen smiled, “Do you have any big plans for the weekend?”

“Uh…what?” Eddie frowned looking at her and then back at Buck, “Oh right. Well just the game.”

Eddie wanted to ask Buck to come to his game, but he wasn’t sure if that meant anything or if he would even come. Hen seemed to pick up on what he was thinking so she asked Buck if he wanted to go with them as a group thing.

“We can cheer Eddie on.” she smiled at him.

“Sure. I’d love to go!” Buck smiled and gave Eddie a wink.


End file.
